


pOb'nocksessive

by Ti_03



Series: Ob'nocksessive [2]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explicit Language, Gaslighting, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for most of Arc 2 and some from Arc 1. Spoiler warnings will be posted in the notes at beginning of chapter.Br'aad Vengalor is the main character of Ob'nockshai's story and every story needs a broken character, right?
Series: Ob'nocksessive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. MY PAWN

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to "Ob'nocksessive". Highly suggest you read that story first, it's a short five chapter story with

_“So? Have you made a decision?”_

**_Bong...bong…_ **

“Fuck you is my decision, asshole.” 

Ob’nockshai’s face seemed to darken. The void in his dreams filled with smoke that nearly covered Ob. He felt a strange throb from his fingertips, his chest, and his left cheek. He looked down at his arms, the writing on them going from **_Favorite Pawn_ ** to **_MY PAWN_ **. His tattoos began flickering between black and purple, the gold from before no longer present. 

The fog continued to obscure his vision until he couldn’t see past his nose. The cold chains around his wrists let go of him with a _chink_ and clattered to the ground. Br’aad attempted to look around the fog, but it was pointless. He could no longer see any part of his body or surroundings.

_“I don’t believe I told you everything, Br’aad Vengalor.”_ Ob’nockshai’s voice echoed. _“You are my character; I made you into who you are now. You never had a choice.”_

* * *

Br’aad opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling and he moaned. Something didn’t feel right. When Br’aad tried to lift his arms, his body felt limp. It felt like something was attached to his arms, something thin but threatening to cut into his skin. Br’aad’s body sharply sat up he was standing beside the bed with his head held low. 

_‘What the fuck is happening?’_ He thought. He didn’t feel like he was in control of his body anymore, like someone was pulling at him and controlling all his movements. 

“Br’aad.?” _Taxi._ Br’aad tried to move his head to look at his friend, but he continued to be slumped over. It was silent for a few more seconds before Taxi spoke again, his voice shaky. “I’ll come back later.” It was immediately followed by a door clicking shut. 

Stiffly, Br’aad managed to move his head to look at his arms. His tattoos were black and he saw thin strands of string wrapped around his wrists. Along his arms were the words **_MY PAWN_ ** carved into his skin like the previous markings. His ears began to hear ringing and the sound of ticking. 

_“Sit back and watch, Br’aad.” Ob’nockshai whispered. “This will be a very important lesson for you.”_

Br’aad’s body began to move, limp and dragging itself around. Br’aad’s feet scuffed the floor, his arms swinging aimlessly. His back hunched forward and his head barely lifting up. His body dragged itself to stand in the corner and wait. 

_‘I’m going to hurt someone.’_ Br’aad thought. _‘That’s how he’s going to torture me.’_

He tried really hard to move, to try and paralyze himself so that he couldn’t attack anyone for a few hours, but nothing. His back straightened with a loud _crack_ and his head whipped up, hitting the wall. It lolled to the side. 

The door slammed open and in came Sylnan, his eyes scanning the room. “Br’aad?” He called out. 

Br’aad’s body began to run towards Sylnan, tackling him down to the floor. He grabs one of his daggers and raises it high above his head. ‘ _Fuck!’_ He thought. _‘I can’t lose him, we might never get him back again!’_

With all that he could muster, Br’aad controlled his right hand to grip his left wrist, making resistance for the dagger. 

He hears a growl in the back of his head. _“What do you think you’re doing, boy?”_

“FUCK YOU IS WHAT I’M DOING!” Br’aad shouted, using his little-to-no strength to stop the dagger from plunging into Sylnan. “I won’t let you fucking do this!” 

Ob’nockshai scoffs. _“Do you think this fruitless attempt at stopping me is going to change anything?”_

“No,” Br’aad said, twisting his body off of Sylnan. “but it won’t be him you’re aiming for.” And he lets the arm go, allowing the sharp blade to plunge into his own chest. 

The ticking and ringing in his ears stopped. His body is slowly going limp, relaxing as he feels the blade press into what he assumes is his heart. “I..I did it..?” He coughs up blood. 

He feels something cradling him, picking his head up. Br’aad looks up with blurry eyes. He feels tears running down his face. Sylnan is staring down at him with wide eyes, but no tears. 

“Sylnan..?” 

“I’m here, Br’aad.” 

“Are..are you okay.?”

“Why..what happened.? I don’t understand..”

“Are you okay.?”

“Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself.”

A pause and a wheeze as more blood streams down Br’aad’s chin. He feels multiple shivers run down his spine.. “Why is it so cold in here.?”

“Br’aad, stay with me. I’ll go get Velrisa, she can help you.” 

“Ob’nockshai almost made me kill you..”

“You should’ve let me then.”

“Not again. I don’t want to lose you again..” He coughs and wheezes some more. 

“But _I’m_ losing _you_.!”

“Can’t you be just a little grateful for what I’m doing..?”

Sylnan stares at Br’aad in shock. 

“You still don’t appreciate me, do you.? I..I get it..”

“What are you talking about?”

“Even when I’m doing something selfless or something for us..” more coughing. “I never got a _thank you_ from you..and now I die..knowing my own brother thinks I’m a disappointment..”

With the last of his strength, Br’aad pulled out a piece of dirty, yellow paper from his pink pouch. He grabs Sylnan’s hand, puts the paper into his palm, and settles the hand onto the dagger handle. He closes his eyes and breathes for the last time. 

Sylnan’s throat constricted as Br’aad’s green eyes dulled. His body goes limp. Sylnan hurriedly pulls the dagger out from Br’aad’s chest and throws it. No reaction came from him. He starts to gently shake him and even checks for a pulse. Nothing but cold skin and lifeless eyes. He hears footsteps coming towards the room but he doesn’t care. He holds him close to his chest and sobs. 

* * *

Velrisa found the Vengalor brothers on the floor, one limp and the other cradling his younger brother’s body. “Sylnan..what happened here.?” She asked, taking note of the crumpled paper and the bloody dagger. 

Sylnan popped his head up, teary eyed and blood staining his clothes and hands. “Velrisa..please help me..”

She knelt down and examined Br’aad. There was no life, nothing to save. She looked at the stab wound that was slowly dripping out blood. “Did you do this.?” She questioned him. 

Sylnan stared at her in disbelief. “Never,” he answered her, his voice cracking. “He..he did this to himself..are you able to do anything.?”

Vel shook her head. “I’m sorry..I don’t think I can..” she says, feeling her eyes stinging. “I..I didn’t even see him..I don’t think we can get him back like you..”

Taxi and Mountain ran into the room, Taxi’s eyes immediately landing on Br’aad. “Br’aad.!” He exclaimed. 

There were too many people in the room. He just wanted to be alone with Br’aad, hoping Br’aad somehow was faking it and he would pop up and out of his arms, laughing. He wanted to see those bright green eyes full of light, not the dull ones looking at him. 

He wanted to tell him he wasn’t a disappointment and that he was sorry for making him feel this way. 

But he doesn’t deserve that luxury anymore. He broke his promise, and now he had to pay for it with his baby brother’s life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of emotional, psychological, and physical torture. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friends that helped me with this chapter.

_“Even when I’m doing something selfless or something for us..” more coughing. “I never got a thank you from you..and now I die..knowing my own brother thinks I’m a disappointment..”_

Br’aad feels a sharp pain in his chest and he jolts upright, putting a hand over his heart. He grunted as his chest began to feel like it was tightening. He took short breaths in and out of his mouth. He began coughing up blood, and he continued to cough. 

The blood began bright red and then it began to come in splatters of a darker red. Finally, the blood came out as a mixture of black and purple. 

He clutched his chest and wheezed desperately. His hands shakily reach towards a black and purple swirl of blood and he dips his fingers in. He squishes it and spreads them apart. They were sticky, gooey even. 

“Hello Br’aad.” 

Br’aad groaned in annoyance. “I can’t even suffocate in peace.” He coughed, pounding his fist against his chest. 

“This is all part of your retraining, my boy.” Br’aad hears a snap echo. 

The pressure on his chest is slowly released and the blood stops. His throat is dry, but at least he’s stopped wheezing and coughing. He gasps in deep breaths of air and looks up at Ob’nockshai. “Why won’t you leave me to die in peace?” Br’aad question

“Well,” Ob dragged. “technically, you’re not dead. You are, but eventually I’ll return you to your friends. Just not in the state you were before.”

Br’aad stared up at Ob with confusion. “I’m dead, but I’m also not dead?” Ob’nockshai didn’t answer. “Okay then. I’d rather die peacefully than to let you do your torture shit on me.”

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.” Ob said and snapped his fingers. Cold, metal chains wrapped around his wrists and tightened, yanking him down. He was standing on his knees, unable to move out of the position due to the chain's length. He looked up to curse at the deity when he noticed him tossing a dagger into the air and catching the hilt effortlessly. “You made your last choice when you decided to stab yourself,” He bent forward to smirk smugly at him “Now you’re stuck with me. Isn’t that a nice thought?”

As swift as possible, Ob swiped the knife across Br’aad’s breast. The half-elf yelped and gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut. Another slash across his abdomen, then another across his collarbone. They came in quick and with no distinct rhythm. Br’aad was biting his bottom lip hard that it was not becoming numb. His eyes were tightly shut and he was afraid that if he opened them, he would be blinded. 

Ob’nockshai stepped back and admired his work. He counted at least 17 slash wounds across his upper body. His arms, shoulders, collarbone, chest, and stomach. Blood dribbled out of the wounds and splashed onto the ground. Satisfied, he sighed and said, “That should do for now.” He snapped his fingers and the chains vanishe, letting his body slump on the floor. 

Everything felt sore. His muscles felt as if they were also cut too, not only skin. He whimpered and curled his legs up to his chest. 

“We’re not done, Br’aad.” Ob told him and he grabbed Br’aad’s blond hair, yanking and dragging him by it. Br’aad howled in pain, trying to move his arms to force Ob’s hands away but they hurt too much. He dug his heels into the ground, thinking it might stop him from going to wherever he was going. 

Ob’nockshai released his grip on Br’aad’s hair. “You’re making this harder on yourself, my boy.” He stomps his heel onto his chest, grinding into the multiple cuts. 

“Stop!” He cried, tears streaming down his face. “Stop!” the heel lifted from his chest and Br’aad sobbed, whimpered. He then felt the heel press onto his right shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw the deity holding the same bloodied dagger. He began to quiver and struggle. 

He caressed his face and shushed him softly. “This is for a good reason, my boy.” He whispered, slowly dragging the dagger deep into his arms. “I promise, all the pain will be worth it.”

Br’aad can feel the blade rip and cut muscles in his arms, sobbing and screaming in pain. He begged, which he was sure was garbled and incoherent. He didn’t know when, but now Ob’nockshai was working the dagger into the left side of his arm. Seriously, what was the fucker’s obsession with carving shit into his arms?

“You will be perfect.” Ob’nockshai purred, stepping away. Like before, Br’aad’s arms had the words **_MY PAWN_ ** carved onto them. He whisked the dagger away with a flick of his wrist and sat next to him, picking Br’aad’s head up and making him lean back on his chest. He whispered in his ear, “You did so well my boy.” He gently combed his fingers through the blond’s hair, grinning down at him before hissing, “This is all for you.” 

Br’aad sniffled and cried, curling up against his deity. His entire upper body ached, the blood on his arms still running down or beginning to harden. His puffy eyes hurt too much to keep open, so he closed them, listening to Ob hum a soft tune. It sounded familiar, but his head hurt too much and was too fuzzy to even concentrate. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” Ob’nockshai assured him. “No one will hurt you while I am here with you. It’s just you and me.”

His sobs began to turn into soft hiccups, his mind only focusing on Ob’s fingers combing through his hair. He leaned more into the deity’s chest, rubbing his cheek against his vest. 

It didn’t take Ob’nockshai long to hear soft snoring from his favorite boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Arc 1, Ep 21 (But if you're reading this, you're probably already past it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was listening to the new episode "School of Fools", I realized that they haven't boarded the airship yet. :')  
> Enjoy my stupidity.

_Pixie_

 _Halfie_

_Baby_

_Knife ears_

_“Run to your brother like the pussy you are!”_

_Br’aad pushes the gates open, tears running down his eyes and snot hanging from his nose. “Sylnan, Sylnan!” He called out, running past gravestones and letting the pouring rain hit him. “I don’t understand why this keeps happening to me.” He cried, hugging his older brother._

_Sylnan immediately wrapped his arms around Br’aad. “Hey, hey,” he rubbed his back gently. “Are..are you alright? What happened?” He stuttered._

_Br’aad continued to weep. “What did I do to deserve this?”_

_“You didn’t do anything, Br’aad.” Sylnan assured. “Um..who was it?”_

_Br’aad sniffled and said, “It was Windell again.” He heard his brother grumble out the bully’s name under his breath. “He called me a pixie..knife ears..” Br’aad rubbed his ear between his thumb and forefinger. “I think they looked okay..but the other boys don’t..”_

_Sylnan grabbed Br’aad’s hand and said, “Come with me. I’m gonna go talk to Windell.”_

_Br’aad looked up at him and asked, “My ears look okay, right Sylnan?”_

_Sylnan grinned, ruffling Br’aad’s wet hair. “Your ears look great, Br’aad.” He complimented. “You’re perfect the way you are, bud.” He goes in for a quick hug while Br’aad continued to sob._

_The two Vengalor brothers left the cemetery, Sylnan stomping back to the orphanage with Br’aad behind him. The two stood in front of the orphanage, Windell and his friends snickering under the terrace and sheltered by the rain._

_“Windell.” Sylnan growled angrily at the fat by. He glowered at him, fists clenched. Br’aad coward behind him, peeking out his head to see the confrontation._

_Windell upturned his snout and scoffed. “What do you want this time, halfie?”_

_“I told you last time, I’m not just gonna let this happen, you pig.” The older brother insulted, putting his fists up and stepping one of his feet back._

_Windell glared at him. “What did you just call me?”_

_“I called you a pig, pig!” Sylnan barked. Behind him, Br’aad mockingly oinked at Windell, imitating the same stance as Sylnan. He smirked to himself._

_Windell and three of his boys ran at them._

_The entire fight was a blur. Windell’s boys began throwing punches at the brothers, Sylnan then being manhandled to the ground. Br’aad tried to tackle the boy off of his brother, but he wouldn’t budge. Another tried to grapple him, but he moved out of the way. However, another boy managed to shove him onto the ground next to Sylnan._

_More insults rained down on them, names like “halfie”, “knife ears”, “pixie”, and other hurtful names cut deep. They kicked at them, hitting Br’aad’s head or his back. He made eye contact with Sylnan._

* * *

Br’aad quickly shot up, immediately his arms and chest began to sting. He winces and groans, breathing heavily to try and calm himself down. 

A shushing came from behind him, hands gently grabbing his shoulders to lean him back into someone’s chest. “Hush now, Br’aad. You’re safe here.” 

Br’aad looked up and saw Ob’nockshai, caressing him in an odd, comforting manner. Br’aad leaned back more into the deity, focusing on his surroundings. It almost looked like the room where Ob was being held by the Storyteller. They were sitting on a bed in the rather small room. It wasn’t really furnished, just a bed in a corner and a wooden table with two wooden chairs. “What’s happening.?” He croaked.

“You’re safe, Br’aad. That’s all you need to worry about right now.” Ob’nockshai muttered. Br’aad didn’t question it, resting his head on Ob’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and let the deity massage his scalp. After a minute, Ob asked, “Are you hungry, my boy?”

Br’aad pondered a bit before feeling a hollow feeling in his stomach. He was used to not eating for days when he was in the orphanage or when he and Sylnan were living on the streets. This new feeling, however, felt almost foreign and painful. He didn’t know how to describe the nausea flooding him. He nodded stiffly, keeping his eyes closed and hoping that he wouldn't throw up. He then hears a soft and sharp _snap_ and he opens one eye.

He drools at the smell of freshly baked bread, hot and crunchy and ready to eat. He remembered that scent when he and Sylnan would steal from the local bakery. Unfortunately, they only ever got their hands on stale, cold bread. Next to the bread was a platter of cookies. These were the cookies Sylnan brought to him the night they ran away from the orphanage. They weren’t bigger than his thumb, but they were still delicious. 

He hears Ob’nockshai getting off of the bed and feels his hands gently lifting him up. Br’aad hesitantly got off the bed, cringing at his aching muscles. The deity slowly guided him to one of the chairs, even helping him sit down. Br’aad laid his hands onto his lap, looking at his tattoos and the words on his ams. They were beginning to scab over with dry blood around them. He itched his arms. 

“Go ahead, Br’aad.” He hears Ob’nockshai say. He picked his head up and looked at him. He wore a calm grin. “You said you were hungry, yes?” 

Br’aad looked at the bread and cookies then back at Ob’nockshai. Ob nods and gestured to the food. Br’aad shakily grabbed a loaf, carefully breaking it in half. He grinned at the heat that was almost burning his fingers and the crunching sounds it makes as it breaks. He sets one half down and stares into the fluffiness of the bread. He glances at Ob’nockshai one more time before taking a bite. 

It’s still hot, so it slightly burns his tongue, but it tastes delicious. He reminisces the times he and Sylnan stole bread, happily eating together even though it wasn’t very good. 

The silence is slightly uncomfortable though. He resorted to bouncing his leg to make some sort of noise, but it didn’t help him relax. He wanted to hear the sounds of cups clinking together and loud conversations. Mountain’s drunk slurs as he chugs down alcohol like no one's business sounded comforting right now. Taxi’s awkward stammering and Velrisa just silently watching their chaos happen. He missed Sylnan’s little comments and agreements when he wanted to steal or do something that would be considered stupid. Bra’ad grasped for any sort of conversation to end the mind numbing silence.

“I dreamt of Sylnan last night.” He muttered quietly. Ob’s eyebrow quirked, urging him to continue. “I was back at the orphanage and they were calling me names. Sylnan went to stand up against that fat pig, but it didn’t end well.” 

Br’aad meekly looked up at the deity, looking for a reaction. He recognized the look on Ob’nockshai’s face: disappointment. Taxi and Vel gave him that look very often. 

He tsked and shook his head. “Is that what you remember?” He asks. “Or is that what your brother _wants_ you to remember?” 

Br’aad’s eyebrows furrowed together, his confusion written clearly across his face, nevertheless Ob continued, his eyes boring into Br’aad’s. 

“Have you considered that, perhaps, Sylnan lied to you? That perhaps that isn’t what truly happened?” 

“Are you calling him a liar?” Br’aad accused. 

“Of course not, I’m merely posing a hypothetical.” Ob told him, yet his eyes gleamed mischievously, drawing Br’aad attention to him, and him alone. “Perhaps your memory isn’t quite as… clear, as you believe it to be. Have you considered the possibility that your dear brother manipulated your mind to make you remember only what he wanted you to? Perhaps he only did this to keep you complacent, so that he may use you to get whatever he wants?” 

Br’aad couldn’t help but ponder. Sure, some of his memories were sometimes a haze but he would remember something like that, right? The more he thought about the memory, the more he saw through the cracks. He remembered that his mother died after she gave birth to him, and maybe Sylnan had a resentment towards Br’aad for not having a normal family with their mom and Brenden. Maybe he had memories that were sugar coated, to make them seem happier. 

The pieces slowly came together:. Sylnan looking at him with irritation and when they walked to the orphanage, he could hear grumbling under his brother’s breath. When they confronted Windell, he can imagine Sylnan grabbing his younger brother’s arm and throwing him to the Pig’s wolves. 

He stood up quickly, pushing the chair back and gasped. He covered his mouth and then he pulled at his hair. “No, no, no,” He mumbled to himself repeatedly. “That..that can’t be right. That’s not the Sylnan I know.” _Knew_ his mind hissed. He let out a choked sob, backing up until his back hit a wall and he slid down; head between his knees and pulling at his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Br’aad.” He hears Ob’nockshai murmur. His hand carefully pushes Br’aad’s hands away, later massaging his scalp. Br’aad curled tighter into himself, trying to figure out if he was lying to himself or not. “Listen, my boy, and listen well.” Br’aad picks his head up and sniffles, looking at Ob through the tears. “You can’t trust anyone anymore. Not your brother, your friends, or that Storyteller. I have never lied to you, have I?” He grinned at him.

Br’aad wiped away snot from his nose and hiccuped. “I..no?”

“And it will stay that way, my boy. You can’t trust anyone anymore but me, understood?” The half-elf nods slowly. “Say it for me.”

“ _I can’t-”_

“You won’t.” 

Br’aad pauses. _“I..I won’t trust anyone anymore.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to two of my friends for helping me write this chapter, I was literally banging my head against every wall of my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Sylnan dealing with grief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get punted by the people in the discord soon. Bet. 
> 
> Also, thanks again to my two friends for proof reading this. I know they'll eventually find this.

When Br’aad died, Sylnan wouldn’t let anyone touch Br’aad or let Mountain drag him away. Br’aad, his baby brother, was dead in his arms. He didn’t care if his clothes were getting blood on them, he didn’t care about the string of curses flowing out of his mouth when they dared touch him or Br’aad.

_ Just like mom, just like Katherine, just like Brenden, like Ugarth, and now like Br’aad _ .

When Chirp ripped the cold, dead body away from him, Mountain and Taxi held Sylnan back by his arms. Sylnan struggled and yelled, shouting and crying, “He’s my brother! He’s all I have left!” He watched the automaton take Br’aad away.

It’s been three days since Br’aad’s death. Every night, when Mountain was asleep or passed out drunk, he would take his flask and sneak away to where Br’aad’s body laid. He would sit next to him and drink. Everytime he looked over, he could hear his last words echoing through his head. 

_ “Even when I’m doing something selfless or something for us..” more coughing. “I never got a thank you from you..and now I die..knowing my own brother thinks I’m a disappointment..” _

Sylnan was thankful for many things Br’aad did: bringing him back to life, going along with the heists, and just for being his brother. Unfortunately, he knew  _ exactly _ why Br’aad thought that. The time he found Br’aad with his new chaotic powers wasn’t very pleasant. That year was a miserable time for him when Br’aad left. He felt alone, empty, he felt like he just lost everything. 

As he takes another swig of mead, he hears distant ticking. He looked around the room, but everything was distorted and blurry. He stood up, using the wall as his support. 

_ ‘It was just ticking, that’s natural _ .’ He thought to himself. This ticking sounded unnatural to him, even if he was drunk. 

_ “Someone’s not taking grief well.”  _ The voice echoes in the room. 

Sylnan took out his dagger. “Who’s there?” He slurs. 

Then, a man appeared in front of him. Through his drunk vision, he managed to make out somewhat of his physique. Tall, brown hair with a bit of a stubble, a monocle on his left eye, and he almost reminded him of Jaquot. 

“Who are you?” Sylnan questioned. 

“None of your concern right now.” The magic-ticking man replied. “I’m just here to do a bit of a..well, checkup I guess you would say.” His eyes glanced over to Br’aad’s corpse. 

Sylnan stumbles in front of his corpse and took a defensive stance. “A checkup, you say?” 

The man rolls his eyes and takes off his monocle, gently cleaning it was his sleeve. “I think I like you better when you were dead.” 

“Guess what, fucker, I’m still alive.” He growled. 

“Unfortunately,” he puts his monocle back on. “One day.” He said and suddenly he was gone. The ticking faded into silence. 

Sylnan stood in silence, trying to collect his drunk thoughts. “Why can’t people just be straightforward?”

* * *

Br’aad woke up to the same, small room and every time he woke up, Ob’nockshai would be there humming or gently combing his hair with his fingers. He lost track of days he’s been with him and he pretty much had a routine everyday. It almost felt he had been doing this routine for weeks, or maybe months. However, it didn’t matter to him. He only needed Ob’nockshai to keep him company. 

He was scared. Br’aad woke up, expecting to hear humming or the feel of fingers combing his blonde hair. No, he got silence and a cold shiver. He looked around and panicked, not seeing the deity. He got out of bed, flinging the covers off of him and onto the floor. 

“Ob’nockshai?” He called, looking around. This was a prank, right? He wouldn’t leave him alone, he was being good. Ob treated him like the good boy he was. Did he do or say anything wrong? “This isn’t funny.” He said shakily. He was greeted with more silence. “Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry, I’ll make it right or-or I won’t do what I did wrong ever again.”

Hearing himself only made Br’aad feel even more lonelier. When Ob’nockshai was there with him, Br’aad felt a little happier every time and it wasn’t so quiet; not as lonely. 

He flinches when he hears a creak. Br’aad glanced around the room, but saw no one. It was just him and a shadow version of him. This was the same shadow he used to scare Jaquot.  _ Shadow Br’aad _ , as he called him. 

_ ‘Your brother didn’t want you, your father almost tried to kill you, and now Ob’nockshai doesn’t want you anymore.’ _

The half-elf covered his ears. “No, he probably just had something to do.”

‘ _ Someone who’s worthy of his power. You were too weak, too naive.’  _ Shadow Br’aad smirked toothily at him,  _ ‘Look, you’re even crying. You’re weak, you’re nothing without him. Sylnan probably would’ve gotten rid of you either way.’  _ He flicked his cheek. 

He winces and stares at the floor, dropping down onto his knees. “I am weak..”

He felt the Shadow’s foot stomp his head into the ground. “Without him, you were nothing. Talk about ungrateful.” He begins to grind his foot into his head. Br’aad didn’t struggle though because he knew that he was weak. 

“I’m nothing..”

“No wonder Brenden wanted you gone. You were a disappointment to his bloodline. He probably would’ve let Sylnan live because he was actually useful and he made it a year without you.”

“I should’ve died..” He continued to listen to the Shadow version of himself abuse him. Shadow Br’aad was his punishment. Maybe if he took all of this, Ob’nockshai would come back. “I’m sorry.” He apologized every time the shadow talked. 

Then, the pressure lifted from his head. He didn’t look up because he didn’t deserve it. “I’m sorry.” He apologized again. 

“Why are you on the ground my boy?” Br’aad whipped his head up and saw Ob’nockshai kneeling in front of him. 

He opened his mouth and sobbed. “Please don’t leave me alone!” He begged, covering his face with his hands.    


_ ‘Weak, naive, pathetic,’  _

He felt a gentle caress and pulled into a hug. 

_ ‘Worthless, a disappointment, you should’ve died instead of your mother.’ _

“Hush now, I’m here.” 

_ ‘A disgrace, ungrateful pixie.’ _

“I won’t leave you anytime soon.” Ob hummed. Br’aad held onto the deity’s coat and sobbed onto the fabric. “No one can hurt you anymore as long as I’m here.” 

It took awhile, but Br’aad managed to push away Shadow Br’aad. His sobs slowly turned to incoherent hiccups and then finally sniffling. The puffiness of his eyes were beginning to give him a headache and his throat felt dry. His cheeks were dry and crusty. Ob’nockshai had led him to the bed and laid him down. He looked over to the deity and asked, “You won’t leave when I wake up, right?”

Ob shook his head. “No, I will be here when you wake, my son. Sleep, you’ve drained yourself.”

Br’aad didn’t have the energy to smile as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, knowing that the only person that he trusted was going to be with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit confusing but don't worry, it was intentional.

Br’aad was anxious. It seemed like forever since he talked to anyone else other than Ob’nockshai, but he liked it that way; he didn’t have to trust anyone else except Ob. Everything was a lot easier when all he had to do was listen to his patron. However, now that he was returning to the group, he couldn’t help the fidgeting and his heart was pounding faster and faster. 

“I’ll be watching over you, my boy.” Ob assured him. He knew that, but it wasn’t the same as being physically near him. 

“I-I know,” he stuttered, feeling his face warming up. “I guess I’ve just gotten used to just you.” He rubs the back of his neck. 

Ob’nockshai puts his hands on Br’aad’s shoulders, making the half-elf look up at him. ‘All you have to do is listen to me. Don’t let those people get into your head, especially that tabaxi fellow and your brother. They’ll spin lies and draw you away from me.” He grinned at him and squeezed his shoulders. “We wouldn’t want that now, right?” 

Br’aad simply nodded at him.

Ob stepped back and continued grinning at him. “That’s a good boy.

Br’aad smiled back and rubbed his scarred arms. 

* * *

Velrisa had her suspicions about Sylnan’s behavior. In just three days, he managed to get dark circles under his eyes and his usually well kept greasy hair was beginning to come undone from its ponytail. Whenever she talked to him, he either slurred his words or grumpily grumbled and walked away.

It was still early morning when she found him, the sun was barely beginning to rise from the horizon. She caught him pacing around the storage room where they left Br’aad’s corpse and rambling to himself. “Sylnan,” She spoke to catch his attention. “what’re you doing here?” 

“None of your business, Velrisa.” He grumbled and took a drink of what appeared to be Mountain’s flask. She walked up to him and swiped the flask away from him, spilling a little of the alcohol on him. 

He flinched and coughed, wiping his mouth and chin. “What the hell, Velrisa?” He growled.

“Did you steal this from Mountain?” She questioned, holding up the flask. 

He rolls his eyes and straightens his posture. “I return it to him before he wakes up.” 

“But you stole this from him. If Mountain finds out, he’ll be furious.”

“I don’t give a shit about what happens if he finds out. I don’t give a shit about anything anymore.” He said and tried swiping the flask away. Vel smacked his hand away before he could grasp it. “What the hell, Velrisa?”

“You’re grieving, Sylnan. We all are.” She began. “But the way you’re handling it, it isn’t healthy. Are you getting any sleep?”

He looked away and mumbled, “I haven’t slept since he died.” 

She touched his shoulder gently. “You need to sleep. If Br’aad were here, he would’ve told you the same thing.”

Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to say in the current situation because the next thing Sylnan did was smack her hand away and got close to her, eyes full of pent up rage. “When the hell did you start caring about him?” She was too shocked to answer. “And why does it matter now? There are no _what ifs_ because he’s dead! He’s not here anymore, so it doesn’t matter!”

Vel took a few steps back to distance herself from him in case he decided to get physical. “I did care about him,” she objected. “and we’re all grieving for him like you. What you’re doing, Sylnan, isn’t good for you.”

“I don’t _fucking_ care what you think is good for me!” He snapped and turned around, punching the wall. Vel flinches back, startled at the aggressive behavior. She can hear him breathing heavily as he is still turned towards the wall. From what she could tell, there was a small dent in the wall with a few cracks here and there around it. 

“I heard yelling in here, is everything alright in here?” She turned around and saw Taxi at the door. She watched Taxi’s eyes look over to Sylnan and back to her. “Are you hurt, Vel?” he asked her, walking into the room. 

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” She held Mountain’s flask up to Taxi. “I found him drinking from this in here. I think he’s been doing this since Br’aad’s death.” 

Taxi went to grab the flask away when Sylnan blurted out, “I’ve figured it out.” It startled the two. They watched the older Vengalor brother walk over to Br’aad’s corpse and pick it up. “He’s coming back.” He muttered and began walking towards the door. 

Taxi stepped in front of him and put his paw on Sylnan’s chest. “Sylnan, put him down.” He urged. 

Sylnan glared at him. “Taxi, now is not the time for your pussy ass to lecture me.” he growled through bared teeth. “I need to get Br’aad to a bed so when he comes back, he won’t be laying on a cold ground.” 

Vel pitied him. “Br’aad’s not coming back.” She told him. “I’m sorry, but we just have to accept the fact that he’s gone now. When we land, we’ll have a proper burial for him.”

Sylnan clutched his brother’s corpse to his chest and roughly shoved Taxi and Velrisa away, marching out of the door. “He’s coming back and I’m not letting anyone stop me.” He snarled.

The two followed him out the door and to the barracks. Taxi grabbed Sylnan’s shoulder and turned him around. “Put him down.” Taxi told him, using a more stern tone than before. 

“Earlier, a guy appeared in front of me and said _one day_ ,” Sylnan said. “I think he means that he’s going to bring Br’aad back alive. We’ll finally have him back.”

“You sound delusional, Sylnan. I think you should put the corpse down and go to sleep.” Velrisa reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. 

Sylnan flinched away from her hand and glared at her. “I’m not delusional!” He objected and shouldered past the tabaxi. Instead of stopping him, Vel sighed and watched the older brother lay Br’aad’s corpse onto a bed with a soft and slow manner. 

She hears a groan from the other side of the room and sees Mountain sitting up in bed, a scowl on his heavy face. “Who the hell is screaming?” He grumpily asked. She then remembers about the flask she was holding and walked over to the dwarf. 

“Sorry to disturb you Mountain.” She apologizes and holds the flask to him. “Sylnan stole this from you and we caught him in the storage room.”

Mountain stares at the flask for a moment and swipes it away from her. “He’s lucky this never runs out.” She hears him grumble under his breath and gets up. He groaned and stretched. “I don’t think I can go back to sleep.” 

“Again, sorry for the disturbance.” She apologized again and walked back to Sylnan who had tucked Br’aad in with a blanket and sitting next to the bed on the floor. 

Taxi was on the other side of Br’aad with his arms crossed over his chest. “You need to sleep, Sylnan.” He nagged. “You honestly look like shit, man. If you keep this up, you’re going to crash hard.”

Sylnan didn’t spare a glance towards the tabaxi, his attention only focused on the lifeless corpse. 

Vel grabs Taxi’s arm and tugged gently. “It’s no use.” She whispered to him. “We should just leave him alone here. Maybe he’ll eventually fall asleep.” Taxi hesitates to comply, but when he nods his head in silent understanding, he and Vel leave the room. 

* * *

Sylnan’s eyes were beginning to get heavy and his muscles were beginning to go lax. He tried moving his fingers and stretching his arms to keep him alert and awake. Unfortunately, he would slowly begin to drift into sleep and it was harder to get himself to stay awake. His last effort to stay awake was him grabbing Br’aad’s cold hand and squeeze, closing his eyes. 

* * *

Br’aad could barely register his surroundings. He opened his eyes and was struggling to keep them open. He stares up at the ceiling, his vision a tiny bit obscure. He moans and uses his arms to push himself up when he realizes that something is gripping his left hand. His heart begins to pound in his chest and he looks over to his hand and sees someone holding it. He pulls his hand away when he recognizes the familiar greasy, slicked back brown hair. Sylnan is leaning forward against the bed and snoring softly. 

He scoots as far away as possible from his brother, cradling his left arm like he had just burned it with an eldritch blast. He can feel his hands shake and his heart is now racing and pounding harder in his chest. His throat feels like it’s being constricted and he can feel tears pricking his eyes. Why was he sleeping next to him? What did he plan when he woke up? More lies he could feed to him? He looked at his arms and focused on his scars and the words that were etched and scarred his skin. His tattoos were purple. He took a deep breath in and then out, knowing that his patron was looking over him and making sure he wouldn’t come into any harm.

His heart was still pounding but not as hard before. His throat was still dry, but he didn’t feel the need to cry. He was going to be strong and show Ob’nockshai that he trusts him. 

He flinches at a soft knock at the door. “Sylnan?” He hears a soft voice call. The door opens and Velrisa walks into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful friends who helped me write this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home, but he still dreads being left alone. 
> 
> Basically, Br'aad rolls a nat 1 on every wisdom save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to get out, I kind of lost motivation on the way but here we are!

When Velrisa prowls into the room, he hears the faint whisper of “ _murderer”_ in his ear. He sees the little girl from the barren lying dead on the ground after Vel killed her. He gasps and covers his mouth at the memory. He hears her walking towards his bed and he shrinks himself into a ball, hiding his head in his knees. “You’re alive..” He hears her hiss and suddenly he feels someone’s hand on his arm. He flinches and smacks her hand, scooting back and falling off the bed. Br’aad doesn’t hesitate to stand up and run towards the nearest corner, keeping his wide eyes on the tiefling. His vision is black for a moment and he panics; heart racing and feeling around to keep himself study. When he can finally see Velrisa, she’s standing in front of him, only about an arms length away. 

“Br’aad, you’re okay.” She says. “Calm down, you’re still on the airship. Do you remember?” 

_“Say yes, my boy.”_ He obeys, nodding his head stiffly. 

Her grin is small, but it’s evident. “Everyone missed you, even Mountain was grieving.” Her voice cracked, using the back of her hand to rub her eyes. “But I think your brother took it hard, harder than you did when he died.”

He hears a faint growl in his ears and then a hiss, _“Don’t cling onto her lies, she can’t feel remorse.”_ Ob’nockshai warns. _“That dwarf would never grieve over you, he cares little for anyone else.”_

He hangs his head low enough to see the rest of her body but not her face, just her shoes. “Whatever.” He mumbles. 

He hears a hum but he doesn’t waste any second listening to her when he walks around her and to the bed where Sylnan was still sleeping. He notices the stray hairs and the dark circles under his eyes. Maybe he spotted a dark stain on his suit but it was probably the lighting. 

He’s going to let him rest before he gets what he deserves. 

He turns around when the door is opened again and in comes the dwarf. They make brief eye contact before Br’aad is sauntering away, making sure to push Mountain as roughly as possible. He doesn’t budge, but that’s not his point. He can hear Ob’nockshai telling him where to go and he follows. He enters a storage room and finds Taxi standing in the middle of the room. 

Taxi sniffles, keeping his back turned to Br’aad. “I’m fine, Vel.” 

Br’aad rolls his eyes. Ob whispers in his ear again, _“He’s a perceptive one, so he knows you’re not the tiefling.”_ He clenches his fist and closes the door behind. It startles Taxi and makes him turn around. He’s frozen, he can’t take his eyes off of Br’aad and he doesn’t blink. 

“Am I dreaming?” He asks.

Br’aad doesn’t answer. _“This is the room where they kept you in.”_ Ob informs him. _“In that little corner was where you rested. They didn’t even put you in a comfortable position. They don’t care about you, Br’aad.”_ His eyes begin to sting, he can feel the tears building up. His face is feeling warm and his throat feels tight. _“Don’t worry now, I’m here to make it all better. You just have to listen.”_

“Br’aad?” Taxi’s paw is now on his shoulders. 

_“You’re mad, Br’aad. It’s understandable. Go on, you know you want to.”_

“You look different. Your tattoos..they’re black. What happened?” Taxi is now examining his arms, his tattoos aren’t purple or gold anymore. They’re black, contrasting with his skin. 

_“You know which spell to use.”_

“ _ **Y**_ ** _ou’re mine_ **? What does this mean?”

_“Do. It.”_

“Br’aad? Answer me.”

And answer he does.

* * *

_SLAP_ “Sylnan, wake up.” His head is violently turned to the side and he winces in pain. He sees Mountain holding his shoulders and Velrisa behind him, eyes wide at the dwarf. 

He pushes him away and groans, rubbing his cheek. “What the hell, Mountain?” Velrisa grabs his arm and pulls him up. He notices that she looks pale, or at least a little lighter purple than she really is. “Vel, are you okay?” He asks her. 

“Br’aad’s alive.” She tells him and suddenly she’s pulling him out of the room. “But I sensed something wrong with him. He’s not..Br’aad, anymore.” She pulls him towards the storage room and enters with Sylnan and Mountain behind her. 

Br’aad’s standing over Taxi, back facing them. There’s no blood anywhere to be seen, so he’s going to assume that Br’aad only managed to knock Taxi out cold. He looks to Br’aad and the first thing he notices is that he can tear sniffling. His back is hunched over and he sounds like he’s breathing heavily. 

“Damn, damn, damn,” He can hear him mumbling. 

Sylnan moves past Velrisa and slowly walks up to his brother. _‘That man was right, he’s back.’_ he can’t help but smile a bit when he touches his shoulder. Br’aad flinches and turns around, knocking his hand off and stepping over Taxi’s body. “Br’aad, you’re okay, I promise you’re safe.” He assures him. He notices his tattoos now and he’s beginning to worry. They’re not purple or gold or whatever. They’re black, but it’s unsettling and eerie. His skin looks a lot paler than before and there’s scars overlapping his tattoos. He looks at his face and his eyes are dull, lifeless. They’re the same green he remembered, but there’s no life. 

He’s caught off guard when he speaks. “Liar.” He murmurs. “You’re a liar. You’ve always been! You blame me for everything and that night, you looked at me with disappointment. Was that your plan? To drive me away because I was a constant reminder of why _you_ couldn’t have a normal family?” 

Sylnan didn’t know how to respond other than, “What?” 

Br’aad swings a fist at him but he dodges, stepping back from his brother. “Ob’nockshai told me everything! How-how you resent me, how I’m the reason for our mother’s death! You never cared about me, you always saw me as dead weight. And when I made a pact with Ob’nockshai, you saw an opportunity to drive me away from home. You walked away from me when I needed you the most. You never said thank you for everything I’ve done for you.” He goes for another punch at him but Sylnan barely manages to dodge. “But I finally know the truth. I won’t blindly follow you or listen to your lies anymore!” Tears were starting to run down his face as he continued to punch Sylnan.

Sylnan managed to dodge every time though, and he eventually grabs his little brother’s fist. “Br’aad, what you’re saying is crazy. You’re my brother, the only family I have left. I don’t blame you for mom’s death.” He turns him around and pushes him to the ground, pinning him down. “I shouldn’t have walked away and left you. I was just so scared and worried that I snapped. It wasn’t meant to drive you away. One year without you was just hell, and I couldn’t even function while you were dead.” Tears dropped onto his brother’s purple cape, the drops darkening a few spots on the fabric. “I wish I was a better brother, I wish I could’ve protected you better. I wish I could go back and do everything over. I’m sorry, Br’aad. I’m so, so sorry.” 

* * *

He heard footsteps next to him and saw Velrisa kneeling next to Taxi. She had closed her eyes and began mumbling, her hands glowing slightly onto Taxi’s fur. Once the glow fades away, she moves her hands and he hears a groan from Taxi. “What happened..?” He asks and looks around the room. When he sees Sylnan pinning Br’aad to the ground, he immediately gets up. “What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?”

He doesn’t respond to that question because he’s afraid that his tight throat will make him sound squeaky and pathetic. He looks down at his brother who stopped his struggling. He’s given up. “I don’t know anymore..” He sobs softly. Sylnan gets off of him and helps him up, pulling him in close for a hug. 

“I-I know, bud..I’m really sorry for everything..” He whispers hoarsely into his ear. Then, he chuckles. “I don’t know how you did it while I was dead; managing to function well enough to resurrect me. But, I don’t envy you. Thank you.” 

_“Br’aad, you’re so naive it’s painful.”_ Ob’nockshai was standing behind Sylnan, shaking his head. He looks to Vel and Mountain who don’t seem to see the deity in the room. Vel was with Taxi, checking over him for any other injuries that- _oh no.._ he had just attacked his friend. His heart began to race and he can hear his breathing beginning to come in short pants. _“I really hoped you would be a perfect, good boy like you promised.”_ He felt Ob’s hand on his head. He looks up and his chest hurts. Ob’nockshai is disappointed in him. He’s going to leave him again. 

“No, wait, don’t leave me alone..” He begs. “I-I am, I am a good boy. Please, please, please..don’t leave..”

“Br’aad, what’re you talking about?” Mountain asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“We’re not going to leave you.” Vel says, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

Ob’nockshai sighs and turns away. _“I don’t think you’re capable of keeping a promise.”_ He turns and begins walking away. 

Br’aad pushes Sylnan away and gets up, running towards Ob. “Please! I-I can do better! Just please don’t leave me..” He grabs at his coat tail and holds on. He hiccups and sobs. He’s on his hands and knees, one hand clutching onto his brown coat. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder. “Br’aad, you know we will never leave you.” She assured him again. “You don’t need to do better, you’re perfect the way you are.”

Ob’nockshai peers down his nose at him, glaring at him and then his eyes flickering briefly at Vel. “ _I don’t think I believe you. You’ve broken a promise. All you can hope for now is my forgiveness, but I’m not even sure you deserve it.”_ And with those final words he disappears.

Br’aad looks down at his hands. They’re shaking so bad. “Fuck, fuck, what’ve I done? What the fuck have I done?!” He yells. He curls himself into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. He buries his head in his knees and sobs. 

**_“You really are that dumb, aren’t you.”_ ** He looks up and sees Shadow Br’aad, smiling wide that it sent chills down his spine. His voice sounded like his, but a little more high pitched and as if there were multiple people talking at the same time. **_“You’re a pathetic piece of shit that can’t even beg.”_ **Shadow Br’aad begins walking up to him and Br’aad scoots back, eyes widened. 

“Why the hell are you here? Leave me alone!” He yells. 

**** Shadow Br’aad grabs his arm and looks at the scarred carving. His smile grows even more and he grips the arm harder. **_“Do you really think you deserve this title? He can easily find someone better, he can find another one who he can trust and who can be his perfect, little boy.”_ **

He doesn’t know what happened after, but when he finally manages to calm down, he’s standing up and Velrisa is on the floor, covering a part of her face. Shadow Br’aad isn’t anywhere in the room. 

Someone puts their hand on his shoulder and he flinches, seeing it was Sylnan. He’s glaring at him. “Br’aad, what the hell was that for? Why did you burn Vel?” 

He looks back down to the cleric and sees Taxi inspecting her face. Her cheek was bright red, a little purple but he knew he fucked up. His body is suddenly turned around violently and he’s staring back at Shadow Br’aad. **_“WHY DID YOU DO THAT, BR’AAD?! IS IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I’M RIGHT?!”_ **

He pushes him away and shakes his head. He looks back and sees Mountain stumbling back. “I didn’t mean to do any of it, I didn’t know it was Vel, I-I thought it was-”

“Br’aad, it’s okay, I’m fine.” She says, wiping away some tears from her face. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Taxi helps her up and walks her out of the room, not even bothering to look at him. Mountain mumbles something to Sylnan and follows the two outside of the room. Once they’re out of the room, Sylnan yells at him. “We were just trying to help you and you go ahead burn Velrisa’s face? What were you thinking?” 

Br’aad looks to his brother and his throat closes. He wants to defend himself, wants to explain who he saw, but it’s like someone is covering his mouth. 

**_“What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this? Is this your way of begging for his attention again? It’s a pretty poor attempt to say the least. I can’t believe you’ve resorted to this, but I guess that’s to be expected from a pixie bitch like you.”_ **

He covers his ears and yells, “Fuck you! Stop, leave me alone!”

Someone’s pulling his arms off of his ears and it’s Sylnan, but it’s wrong. His pupils are no more, it’s just white. He’s smirking, and some of his teeth are sharp. The veins on his arms are glowing purple and his fingertips have claws now. **_“You’re despicable, I’m ashamed that you’re my brother. Maybe you should’ve stayed dead, that way you’re not hurting anyone else.”_ **

“But..I thought you said you missed me? What’s with the sudden change?” 

**** Sylnan looks at him worriedly. “What? Br’aad, I did miss you. I’m just **_disappointed that you’re my brother._ **Please, talk to me.” 

He can’t. He falls to his knees and puts his forehead to the floor. “I don’t know what’s going on anymore. Please, tell me what’s happening. I just want this to stop.” 

Something presses down on his head, holding him down. He doesn’t struggle, he deserves this. “Let’s go see if Velrisa is okay first. **_Maybe you’ll burn all of Taxi’s hair off, too. Let’s prove to them that you’re a monster. That you’re nothing else but destruction. Let’s give them a reason you’re dangerous and to not trust you._ **”

He waits a few moments. He can’t cry anymore, there’s nothing left in him. There’s no one left. They all hate him: Ob’nockshai, Taxi, Mountain, Velrisa, and even Sylnan. He was just a liar from the beginning, wasn’t he? He can’t tell between a lie and a truth, and maybe he doesn’t want to anymore. He takes a deep breath in. “Can you do me one last favor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make another story that will probably less angsty but possibly with a better happy ending?? Depends. Thank you for reading this story and stay safe! I love you all!!


End file.
